In a network environment, sensors can be placed at various devices or elements in the network to collect flow data and network statistics from different locations. The collected data from the sensors can be analyzed to monitor and troubleshoot the network. The data collected from the sensors can provide valuable details about the status, security, or performance of the network, as well as any network elements. Information about the sensors can also help interpret the data from the sensors, in order to infer or ascertain additional details from the collected data. For example, understanding the placement of a sensor relative to other sensors in the network can provide a context to the data reported by the sensors, which can further help identify specific patterns or conditions in the network. Network tools can be used to generate data related to flow data and network statistics. Such network tools are typically updated to create newer versions of the tools. Updated network tools are typically backwards compatible. More specifically, a new version of a network tool can usually read data generated or gathered by older versions of the network tool. However, network tools are typically not forward compatible. More specifically, an older version of a network tool typically is unable to read data generated or gathered by newer versions of the network tool. Accordingly, the older version of a network tool will fail to function as designed as they are unable to read data generated or gathered by a newer version of the network tool. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that often users roll back versions of network tools.